


Bite Night

by SCP_1471



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69, Bondage, Consensual Vampirism, F/F, Face Sitting, Furry, Hypnotism, Low-gravity facefucking, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Snowballing, Vampires, Weird Magical Strapon, disaster lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: When Aquillo has a bad-movie night with three of her vampiric partners, things get rather intimate while her partners reminisce about their first meetings with the self-proclaimed "vampire hunter" that Aquillo says she is. And how easy she was to put in her place.





	Bite Night

“Castlevania... Hegemony of Blood?” Val hovered over the title on Netflix.

“Yeah! It’s really dumb and I thought we could all enjoy it together.” Aquillo leaned up against Val, giving her a big dumb smile. “Come on, I know how much you three love cheesy vampire flicks, and this is probably the worst one to come out in the past decade.”

“Oh gods, that bad?” Esra looked up from her spot in front of Aq, sitting on the floor with the cat’s legs dangling over her shoulders.

“Well it sounds fun! If it’s anything like Helsing: A Christmas Horror I might just end up, like, actually dying of laughter.” Willow leaned up against Aq a bit, a bit of a grin on their face. “You’ll keep me fed so I don’t die, won’t you sweetheart?”

Aq’s face turned red. Here she was, having a movie night with three of her vampiric lovers. Agate couldn’t make it, though, she had... obligations as she said. The big, butchy vampire, Val, was a Tibetan Mastiff. You’d swear she was a werewolf, but that girl had a bloodlust like no other. And with fur thick and long enough to cover her amber eyes, she was such an excellent snuggler.

Willow was a petite one. Their size, though, betrayed their nature. They were a feisty one, and energetic too, but they were a massive tease, like, all the time. They were also the only bat of the bunch. A stocky little Honduran white bat.

And then there was Esra. Sort of in between Val’s and Willow’s sizes, she was interestingly a deer. A big one, too, with huge, thick antlers to boot. Not big enough to block Aq’s view of the movie, but big enough for her to idly rub and fiddle with. She was very feminine, too, and loved the classical aesthetic of vampires. Hence the manor Aq and the other three were in right now. Esra was big on the vampire aesthetic, and made sure everyone knew who and what she was.

With Aq leaned up against Val, Willow leaned up against her, and Val having a huge paw wrapped over them both, Val pressed play to start the movie.

It was about as bad as you’d expect. Super cheesy, very inaccurate about vampires, all that jazz.

“Wait that’s supposed to be Julius!?” Esra sounded flabbergasted as the movie started. “How did they ruin his design even more than Judgement did? And oh god that CG zombie looks so baaad.”

As the movie played, all four of them poked fun at just how bad it was. Aq had a bowl of snacks sitting in her lap, which she’d dig into on occasion. And at the same time, she’d be pulled away into the lap of one of the vampires, for them to dig into her.

Aq squeaked as Val took her first. The massive dog’s paws held the comparatively petite kitty nice and tight. Soft growls echoed from Val’s muzzle, and soon two pairs of fangs bit into Aq’s shoulder. She flinched, pain soon melting into a numbing bliss. It felt so good to get bitten by her girlfriends, and the intimacy only made it feel nicer. She reached up, running her digits through Val’s thick, warm fur as she felt herself slowly drained.

But with how long the movie was slated to run, Val didn’t want to drain Aq too much at a time. Just a few sips before she let go of the cat’s shoulder, gave her a loving kiss, then sat her back down between her and Willow.

“Okay I’m like a hundred percent sure fashion wasn’t that bad in the 90’s.” Aq seemed pretty unbothered by the blood loss, if just a bit red in the face. “It’s like they’ve never seen a picture or som- nnf...”

Aq was interrupted by Willow sneaking up closer to her, burrowing their fangs gently into her shoulder. Again, a brief, sharp pinch before the sensation faded into that oh-so-delightful bliss. She instinctively reached a hand up to hold Willow against her. But just like Val’s bite, it stayed brief.

This went on for the full length of the movie, with Aq snacking on sugary treats and drinking plenty of water in between her girlfriends taking small helpings of blood. Val was definitely the hungriest, and Aq would often have to pass the snack bowl to Willow to avoid spilling it when tugged into Val’s lap.

Esra was strangely not too hungry, only once climbing up from her spot to sit in Aq’s lap and feed from her. But the deer took a decent bit more than Aq was expecting, and was starting to feel a bit light-headed from the repeated blood loss.

“Shit, Aq you okay?” Val asked, noticing the cat in her lap starting to get a little wobbly. “Here, let’s hold off on the biting for now. The dog instead gave Aq’s forehead a soft kiss, before squeezing her close and warm in the mastiff’s fluffy frame.

“I’ll be fine, I can take a little more.” Aq poked her head up from Val’s embrace, giving her a gentle peck on the cheek. “Movie’s almost done anyway.”

“True, but... Us three did have some plans for you after the movie. So no draining you dry.” Val’s muzzle hovered just inches from Aq’s, and closed the distance once she was done talking. The taste of copper was thick on the vampire’s lips, but faded quickly. One of Val’s paws reached up, scritching dull claws gently behind Aq’s ears. The perfect spot that always melted the small cat.

Aq relaxed in Val’s grip. But the kiss itself was brief, and soon the cat was gazing up where Val’s eyes should be. “W-wait, plans?”

Val grinned a wide, toothy grin, and soon Aq could feel the other two behind her. She gulped audibly, shivering. “S-so, um, what are these... plans?”

“Well it’s been a while since you started dating us.” Esra nuzzled into one side of Aq’s neck, letting out a warm gentle breath against the cat’s fur. “One year for us, actually.” Aq shivered when the deer’s fangs grazed her neck.

“O-oh gosh has it been that long already?” Aq felt Willow creep in closer, their wide nose nuzzling into the other side of her neck. “A-and about six months for Willow, five for Agate... and four for Val?”

“Glad you remembered. I was just thinking...” Esra trailed kisses up along Aq’s neck, right up to her ear. “Maybe we could all... reminisce about how we all came to be a thing. You know how much I love making and remembering those sorts of memories, dear.”

A gentle nip to Aq’s ear caused her to tense up, holding back a quiet moan. “Y-yeah, that... sounds lovely actually.” She admitted. The vampires loved bullying her about how submissive she is, and her (admittedly rather silly) vampire hunter shtick.

And she had a feeling that’s exactly what they were planning on “reminiscing” about.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Val lifted the small cat up in her arms, carrying her bridal style. Aq’s face was bright red, and at her angle she could just barely see the bright amber eyes of Val’s gazing down at her. “Shall we, then, kittypet?” The dog vampire grinned, baring her fangs again.

Aq nodded silently, her face turning red hot from the pet name, and felt herself being carried off as the credits of the movie rolled. Val was strong enough to easily carry her small frame around, but her thick fur and a small layer of fat offered a nice amount of padding that made her oh so comfortable to relax against.

But Aq didn’t get to relax long. She heard the familiar noise of Esra’s bedchamber doors opening, and looked to see the deer’s massive bed in front of her. It was more than big enough to fit Aq and all four of her vampiric girlfriends with room to spare.

Aq was carried to the center of the bed and lied down on her back, the three vampires settling down around her. Her head was nestled back into Willow’s lap, with Val and Esra at her sides. She blushed at the direct attention of the three of them, struggling to keep her composure. The three of them just stared at her, each giving her a mischievous look that only made her more and more flustered.

“S-so, uh... reminiscing, yeah?” Aq finally managed to get out.

Esra smiled, the deer starting first. “Oh, yes, how adorable you were. Your first actual fight against a vampire and you barely put up a fight. But gosh were you cute.”

 

“Oh my how pathetic.”

Esra’s words rang through Aq’s mind unnaturally as a blast of magic knocked her to her knees. Hooves clacked against the hard wood of the manor’s floor, and Aq felt a single digit trace beneath her chin. She felt herself rise to her feet against her will, and her eyes met with the deer’s soft blue ones.

“Did my unnatural beauty sway you into holding back? Or are you just that easy?” Esra’s lips met Aq’s, causing the feline to blush furiously. The vampire giggled, tracing her digits through the fur of Aq’s face.

“Though I should commend you for making it through my army. You made it a lot further than I expected. But don’t you worry you adorable little kitty. I don’t plan to hurt you.” The strange power behind Esra’s voice thickened, and Aq felt her mind start to blur. She didn’t have the fight to resist, nor did she necessarily want to. Esra was right about her unnatural beauty, she was honest-to-god one of the hottest folks she’s laid her eyes on.

“Now I know you’re vampire hunter, and you were supposed to come here to slay me. But how do you really feel about me, now that you’ve seen what I’m capable of?” Esra’s words forced an answer out of Aq, her mouth moving before her mind could.

“I... Think you’re incredibly gorgeous a-and...” Aq freezes, hesitating even under the growing hypnotic control over her. Esra had a wide grin on her face, hearing Aq’s praises. “...and your power scares me but, I don’t think you’re dangerous.”

The last part took the vampire by surprise. Her sharp gaze faded into a rather... genuine warmth. “You’re a perceptive one. No, I’m not really dangerous. Just looking for some fun. Now.” The control on Aq’s mind faded suddenly, the feline blinking as she looks questioningly at the vampire.

Esra reached up, stroking a hand through Aq’s hair before gripping it gently. Aq blushed, her gaze locked to Esra’s. “I dropped my control on you so I can get an honest answer: Do you want this? Need this?” Her words were vague but Aq understood what she meant. Here she was, at the mercy of a hypnotic vampire who seemed very keen on destroying her but not in the way she initially expected.

“A-and... if I say no?” Aq asked meekly, not keeping her eyes off Esra.

“Then I let you go. I’m not a threat to you, and with how blushy you are from just a little dirty talk from me, I honestly doubt you’re a threat to me either. I trust that if I were to let you go, you’d simply leave, and we could both pretend this didn’t happen.” Esra smiled, Aq’s gaze faltering out of embarrassment. “What do you say, kitty? Do you want this? Want me?”

Aq’s gaze was forced back to Esra. But she didn’t hesitate in her words this time. She knew what she wanted. “Yes, please. A-and don’t hold back, either.”

And just like that, Aq felt the hypnotic energy return to Esra’s voice and addle her mind. Her body wobbled, and soon fell into the waiting arms of the deer in front of her. She started purring loudly, too, as if the hypnosis just kickstarted her.

“Good girl, now just relax and let your mind melt away. You won’t be needing it for a while.” Esra lead the hypnotized cat up to her bedchambers. Aq was wobbly, but easily moved around. Pretty soon the pair made it up into Esra’s room, with the cat ordered to sit down on the edge.

Esra dug around her room for a bit, before returning with a collar and leash in hand. She cinched the collar around Aq’s neck, giving it a gentle tug which brought the hypnotized kitty’s attention up to her.

“You look adorable in that leash. Very fitting.” Esra tugged Aq into a kiss, the deer’s fangs grazing Aq’s lips delicately. She couldn’t help but moan quietly in her hypnotized state, as if every little thing Esra did to her felt that much better. “Bet you’d look even more adorable in just the leash.”

As if by understanding an unspoken order, Aq’s body started to move. She stripped out of her thick leather garbs, metal chestplate jingling as the protective armor was shed and dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Soon the feline was in nothing but the collar, her cute flaccid length on display for the deer.

“Good kitty, now why don’t you start stroking, show your mistress just how eager you are for her?” At Esra’s command, Aq grabbed her member in a paw and started to stroke herself slowly. Little huffs and whines escaped her, her sensitivity on overdrive somehow. Every little rub and stroke along her length caused her hips to buck and her tail to twitch. The barbs especially, small nubs that just added texture, were extra sensitive.

The extra sensitivity brought her rapidly to the edge of orgasm. It took no time at all, and soon she was stroking herself desperately. Yet no matter how much she stroked, she never went further than the edge. Why couldn’t she cum?

She mewled and whined, her other paw fondling her chest, prodding her ass, anything to feel more, to push over that edge. But she just couldn’t.

All the while Esra just watched her, smiling. “Aww, poor kitty can’t get herself off? I thought you were eager.” She tugged on Aq’s collar, and the cat froze. “Maybe you just need a little push over the edge. Maybe a bit of a bite will do the trick?”

Esra slid onto the bed with Aq, getting into a position behind her. She cooed in the cat’s ear, hands wandering across her bare chest. Aq shivered, enough control left in her body for her to start begging as the deer’s hands wandered further and further down near her needy kitty dick. “Oh begging? Of all the things to break through my control. And while still purring too, gods you’re just adorable.” Esra giggled.

Then fangs started to tease against Aq’s neck. Her head tilted to the side, eager for Esra’s bite. Both sensations hit the kitty at once. Esra’s hand wrapped around her length just as the deer’s fangs dug into Aq’s neck.

Aq whined, her length throbbing in the deer’s hand. She was so close but even as the deer stroked her member she didn’t feel any closer. More begs escaped her even as the vampire started to drink from her.

Yet, strangely, as she was drained, she felt herself get closer, little by little. Her mind got fuzzier from a mix of hypnosis and blood loss, and she felt herself inch just... so...

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Aq hits her orgasm. Her body trembles and shakes against Esra, and her warm seed oozes and dribbles all over the deer’s hand.

Esra’s fangs slid gently out from Aq’s neck, and she brought her cum-messy hand from between the kitty’s legs to her mouth. “Such a good kitty, why don’t you clean me off as thanks? Make sure you’re thorough.”

Before Aq can even open her mouth all the way, the deer shoves a pair of cum-soaked digits into her mouth. Aq moaned softly around the fingers, licking and sucking her own cum off them. As she did, the deer squished and played with her tongue, urging more moans from the hypnotized cat.

But soon, with Esra’s hand cleaned off, she pulled her hand away and cut off her hypnosis. “So, wanna do this again sometime, kitty? Maybe even get to know each other better?”

 

“Seriously, Aq, you were so eager and such a snuggly kitty that day. I just couldn’t say no when you asked me out on an actual date. Now look where we are, one year later.” Esra stroked her hand across Aq’s chest, urging purrs from the kitty.

“And it just kept going and going. Started with one, now there’s four of us.” Willow tussled Aq’s hair, before cupping the cat’s cheeks in their hands. Aq peeked up, looking into the bright green eyes of the petite bat. “And I’m sure you still remember our first meeting? When Esra told you about the ‘dangerous vampire’ gaining power in the Midwest?”

“I mean how could I forget?”

 

They were fast. Too fast. Before Aq could even draw her consecrated whip, she felt the arms of the petite vampire, Willow, wrap around her from behind. Fangs were pressed to but not piercing Aq’s neck, and the gentle chittering of the vampiric bat filled her ears.

“What’s the matter, kitty, can’t keep up? Poor thing.” They hopped off Aq’s back with surprising force for their weight, sending the feline tumbling to the floor. “I hope you didn’t hold back because of how small I am. I have ways of dealing with insolence like that.” The bat gave Aq a wicked smile, but what the bat claimed wasn’t true at all.

“N-not at all! I- ggh...” Aq was interrupted when a foot pressed down on her chest, claws digging into her leather breastplate. “I... think you’re really hot, is all!”

The claws loosened their grip into Aq’s armor and the bat on top of her had a soft blush on their face. “You... find me...” Willow started giggling, which turned into laughing, which turned into them tugging Aq off the ground and back onto her feet.

“I see what’s going on here. But where you can’t seem to handle me in combat, do you think you can handle me in bed?” Willow gave Aq another grin, the feline blushing furiously. “But I don’t blame you if you think you can’t. I can be pretty intense.”

Aq was eye-to-eye with the petite vampire, a powerful presence coming from them despite being almost a half foot shorter than Aq. Was she about to abandon another hunt and fuck another vampire? I mean fuck yeah she was, but she first needed to know what the vampire meant by “intense.”

“If I say yes, what, uh... does ‘intense’ entail?” Aq asked, her gaze locked to Willow’s.

“How much do you like rope?” Willow leaned in close to Aq, their lips inches from hers. “And don’t worry, I won’t do anything to you unless you want it. And of course we could use a safeword too. How’s about... ‘holy water?’”

“Y-yeah, I can manage that, trust me!” Aq grinned with undeserved confidence.

Willow smiled, closing the distance between their lips and Aq’s. The feline blushed warmly, but soon felt something strange across her body. Her armor and clothing were almost... melting off. Latches came undone, seams unsewn, and material practically dissolving. Soon all of her coverings were lying in a heap at her feet, molding back together.

Whatever weird vampire magic Willow used, it left the cat completely nude, and her blush intensified. The bat’s hands wandered all across her body. Her belly was rubbed, her chest groped, and her thighs squished. Willow seemed to be having a lot of fun just exploring the cat while their lips brushed against hers.

Then Aq felt her wrists grabbed by the vampire, moved behind her, and suddenly bound together with a rope that she was sure wasn’t there earlier. Then a surprising amount of force pressed down on her, and Aq fell to her knees. Thankfully her clothes were still piled beneath her, adding a soft layer for her to rest on.

More rope bound her legs together, and now Aq was stuck in a kneeling position. Willow grinned down at her, as if admiring their handiwork. “Oh you look so much better on the floor like this. And now for one last touch.”

Aq’s vision went dark, a blindfold apparating around her head and covering her eyes. She was bound and blind, only really able to hear and feel. She heard the shuffling of clothes on fur, of a belt undone and dropped to the floor. Then silence. She rotated her ears, hoping to catch whatever noise she could and figure out where Willow might be. “Um... Willow?”

“Right here.” The voice came from above Aq, and soon there was a weight on her shoulders as the vampire sat down on her. Willow was strangely light, perhaps some weird vampire magic at work. And right in front of her she could tell immediately was the bat’s crotch. A stiff member rested against the cat’s snout, and a delightful musk filled her senses.

Aq felt the urge to start licking, but Willow was in control, and she held back. She whimpered softly, wriggling a bit in her bonds. The musk filled her senses with every breath. It was just... so good. And she wanted a taste, she really just wanted a taste.

“Oh you’re such a good kitty. So patient and obedient.” Willow started to grind their hips back and forth, their human-ish member rubbing against Aq’s snout. She whined more, especially when the bat pressed their balls right up against the cat’s nose. It was right there and she wanted it.

“Mmmnn... please...” Aq begged, her own length standing at attention between her bound legs. Her noises got even more pathetic when Willow started to stroke and rub her ears.

“What’s that? Begging? Do you want me to stuff that cute mouth of yours?” Willow was playfully degrading, but in just the way that got Aq going. She nodded silently. Yes, yes, please yes.

Willow giggled, her hips pulling back until the tip pressed right up against Aq’s snout. “Open wide, kitty.”

Aq did just that. She opened her mouth as wide as she could, careful about her teeth. In an instant, the bat pressed forward and her mouth was stuffed with their delightfully-thick member. She moaned around the length, suckling on it as much as she could in her position. It was really all she could do, but she was content doing just that.

After a few moments, letting Aq adjust to their size, Willow started to thrust back and forth. Their length slid in and out of her mouth, and every thrust inside was met by a soft moan from the cat.

Once Willow felt Aq was acclimated enough, they started to pick up the pace. They went from relaxing, leaning over Aq’s head, to grabbing at her ears and using their feet on her back as leverage to press in harder. They were practically facefucking the needy kitty now. And every thrust, every grind against the cat’s muzzle, only got her more worked up. Pre leaked from her dick, her warm arousal dripping down her pressed-together thighs.

“Fuuck you feel so good like this. Such a good kitty~” Willow sounded like they were getting close. But before they went over the edge, the bat slowed to a stop and pulled out. Aq was left panting, wondering just what happened. She wanted more, she wanted relief. She squirmed in place, whining softly.

The weight lifted off Aq’s shoulders, leaving her even more confused. Her ears rotated, again looking for any sound that would give off Willow’s position. But once again, they were silent.

Then a weight pressed to her chest. Willow pushed Aq backwards and she fell, but not before being caught by the vampire before her head hit the floor. She was lied gently down, in a bit of an awkward position due to her bonds. “Um... W-Willow?”

Another weight pressed down on her. This time it was the entirety of Willow, resting their body across Aq’s with their crotch in her face and theirs in hers. The vampire’s length pressed once again against her snout, and she went to work. But as she did, the vampire did the same with her. Their lips wrapped expertly around Aq’s dick, and she started moaning loudly around their length. It’s like Willow knew every one of Aq’s sensitive spots, and they were toying with her with shocking expertise.

Aq did her best to keep pleasing Willow, her hips bucking instinctively into the bat. But with how wonderful their mouth felt, she couldn’t hold back for long. And apparently neither could Willow. The two orgasm in near-unison. Warm cum floods Aq’s mouth while her own spurts and dribbles into Willow’s. Then an order echoes in her mind: “Don’t swallow.”

So Aq waits, her mouth stuffed with cum and still nearly balls-deep on the bat’s length. But soon, after both their orgasms calm down, Willow pulls off of the kitty’s spent member. They turn around on top of her, and kiss her deeply. Aq’s own cum pours into her mouth, just as Willow’s flows into theirs, all mixing together in a warm mess between their mouths.

Aq moans quietly, her bonds disappearing and allowing her to wrap her arms around the petite bat. She doesn’t know how long they were kissing, nor how long the cum was in her mouth until Willow ordered her to swallow. But eventually they broke off from the kiss, Aq’s blindfold dissolving away.

“S-so, uh, hey... you wanna like... I dunno, go out and get some coffee sometime?” Aq gave them a goofy, nervous smile.

 

“I don’t know how you managed to be so flustered, Aq, but god I can still remember how hard I laughed. Seriously, we just fucked and you were nervous about asking me out, what kind of gay disaster does that?” Willow teased, scratching gently behind the kitty’s ears.

“T-this kind of gay disaster, I guess.” Aq’s face was bright red at this point, especially with the extra teasing touches from Val and Esra as they reminisced about all their first meetings with the feline. By now she was in just her underwear too, completely nude otherwise and barely able to hide her bulge.

A heavy paw ran along her stomach, and the feline’s soft green eyes met the covered amber gaze of Val. “Don’t forget our first meeting. I think I’m the only one you let you fight before taking you down. And oh how easy it was.”

 

The Ravenous Bloodhound, the Canine Countess, the Marauding Mastiff. Val had many titles, and was said to be feared even by her fellow vampire. Her sheer size and strength made her formidable, and her magic was frighteningly honed. She was not one to be taken lightly by any means.

But Aq was not one to take these warnings seriously. She knew what was up with this vampire. After getting together with three cute vampires, there’s no way this fourth one was gonna be much different.

But boy how she was wrong.

Val was the first vampire to give her a fighting chance. She swung her consecrated whip, threw vials of holy water, and even considered using her comically-oversized stake launcher at one point. But everything she did, every attack or swung weapon was easily dodged or smacked aside. And all without the vampire ever moving.

Aq wasn’t sure if this was another “blind date” anymore, if perhaps this Val was an actual threat. But everything she did was brushed aside with ease. Were the other girls this powerful too? Or was Val just ridiculous?

But Aq still had an ace up her sleeve. Or rather, sleeves. She slid out a pair of silver daggers from hidden pockets in her sleeves, rushing towards Val. But before Aq could reach her, the vampire stopped her with a single blast of magic that sent her tumbling backwards, daggers clinking to the ground.

Val was on her in an instant, growling as she lifted the feline by back of her collar. “Now, now, little kitty, you might hurt someone with those.”

Aq wriggled and struggled in Val’s grip, unable to pry herself free. Val was just too strong. But she made no move to hurt the cat, just holding her up until Aq tired herself. She panted softly, limbs going limp. “Huff... alright... I’m done.”

Val grinned, showing off her thick vampiric fangs. Two pairs of them, one on top and the other on the bottom. “So, I’m guessing you’re Esra’s little plaything?”

Aq nodded meekly, her face bright red. Okay so that confirmed that. Which meant... “So, um... can I just assume this is another blind date, then?” She asked.

“Or perhaps just a blood drive. Either way, you up for some fun? I should warn ya, I’m rough.” Val brought her other paw up to hold Aq closer, one on her rump to hold her up and one on her back to balance her. Val’s muzzle was just inches from Aq’s now and the cat could swear she was exhaling steam. “But seeing how you handled the other three, I suspect that’s not an issue.”

“N-no problem at all, g-go ahead.” Aq let out a squeak as she was kissed suddenly and roughly. Her purrs vibrated the space between hers and Val’s muzzles. The mastiff’s tongue was wide and flat, and filled Aq’s mouth. It swirled around her own, and just feeling it swirling around in her mouth forced cute squeaky moans from her.

Then, in a swift movement, Aq’s bottoms were pulled off roughly. She still had her chest armor on, but her leg armor and underwear was tossed to the floor. Her crotch was exposed, and her face grew even warmer with blush.

The kiss went on for a while, and Aq didn’t even register when Val started walking. But soon she was tossed onto a soft bed, which seemed just barely big enough for Val. She looked up at the dog, and could barely see the amber glint of her eyes gazing down at her. “Now stay.” Val barked an order, which Aq promptly obeyed. She wasn’t going anywhere, just lying down and watching the vampire.

Val moved around the room a bit, as if thinking about something. But then something catches her attention. She starts to strip out of her own clothing, which really wasn’t much since her fur covered her well enough. Then, completely nude, grabs what looks to be the harness for a strap on. Aq tensed up out of instinct. She was gonna be destroyed by the dog, she absolutely knew it.

Yet the strap seemed a bit... small for Val? And she noticed what looked like a crystal where the dildo would attach to the harness.

“This should make things more interesting. I prefer my girls big.” Val grinned down at Aq as she approached the bed, harness in hand. She slipped Aq’s legs through the harness, the cat’s confusion only growing as it slid up and covered her crotch.

“Wait you’re not using it?” Aq reached down curiously, and touched the crystal on the harness. Immediately she felt a spark of magic run through her body, and... Something started to form around the crystal. Threads of magical light emerged from the small gem, swirling and forming into... a dick? It was flaccid, but much thicker already than her actual member. And as she ran a finger along it, she felt the sensation as if she was touching her own flesh.

“Oh that’s... Woah.” Aq was entranced with this strange magic, and Val just watched her, grinning.

“Now why don’t we put that to good use? But first, we need to feed it and your arousal.” Val climbed on top of Aq, a low growl resonating through her chest and throat. Then, briefly, gave Aq a deep and possessive kiss. “I hope you know how to use that tongue of yours.”

Aq blushed furiously, especially once Val climbed up further, and hovered her slit right above the cat’s face. The magic in the strap-on seemed to respond to Aq’s growing arousal (and embarrassment), the dildo growing and hardening a bit.

“Just tap my thighs if it’s too much~” Val said before dropping her crotch onto Aq’s muzzle. The dog was huge, and her sex was appropriately large as well. Her muzzle almost even sank into Val’s slit but Aq managed to open up and keep her nose clear enough to breathe as she went to work.

Her tongue pressed inside, licking and rubbing against Val’s insides. She tasted... strong, warm. Even her scent was strong, and it flooded her senses. But she wanted more. It was good.

Aq alternated between plunging her tongue in deep, lapping up Val’s delicious arousal, and using the gentle texture of her tongue to rub and tease the dog’s clit. As she did her arousal grew, and soon the magic dildo was at full size. It was easily a foot long, maybe even a couple inches longer, and way thicker than anything she herself had taken before. And Val was getting more and more into it too. Her growls got deeper and her hips started to grind against Aq’s muzzle. Pretty soon she couldn’t pull out of the vampire’s sex and her muzzle was pressed inside of her.

Before it got too much, before Aq went too far and had to tap out, Val eventually pulled off of her. Steam was puffing from her jaws, and she seemed very worked up now. “You’re good, kitty. Now let’s play, why don’t we?”

Val slid back down, getting face-to-face with Aq. The cat’s muzzle was still damp with the dog’s arousal, but Val didn’t seem to care. She kissed Aq deeply, tongues swirling around each other as Val reached down to line up the magical dildo with her entrance. The dildo was huge, could she actually take it?

With the tip lined up, Val pressed herself down slowly. Bit by bit she took the huge length further and further. Holy shit... Aq moaned eagerly beneath Val, feeling the vampire slide down every last inch of her false member. Val felt even warmer like this...

And pretty soon, after a bit of effort and grinding, Val hilted the dildo. Aq was already a moaning mess beneath her, the magic dick feeling way more sensitive than her actual dick.

Claws dug into Aq’s back gently, and her attention was brought up to the vampire with her face in the crook of the cat’s neck. “You don’t mind giving a little while we have fun, do you~?”

“N-not at all...” Aq practically moaned in response, her arms and legs wrapping around the massive dog on top of her. Then, after some teasing of the dog’s four fangs against her shoulder, Val bit into her. The fangs were thicker than Aq was used to, but they still felt good once the initial twinge of pain receded.

Once Val’s fangs were buried in Aq’s shoulder, draining her slowly, she started to gyrate her hips. Slowly at first, the dog took her time in building up the pace. Claw’s dug gently into Aq’s back, just as Aq clawed at the dog’s fluffy body. She whined pathetically, every thrust and grind feeling much more intense than she was used to. And as her arousal built up, climbing quickly towards orgasm, the dildo only seemed to get more sensitive.

Aq mewled more and more, and soon felt her body shudder in orgasm. She couldn’t tell if anything actually came out of the dildo, all she knew is that it felt amazing. Her grip on Val tightened and her noises only got louder.

But Val wasn’t done. Her words her muffled with her fangs lodged in Aq’s shoulder, but she managed to speak well enough. “Don’t think we’re done yet~”

The kitty gulped nervously. The dildo didn’t soften, nor did her arousal fade in any way. She wanted more, just as Val did. In fact her orgasm seemed to invigorate the dog, as her gyrations and bounces only got rougher. Fangs were slid from her neck, leaving her a bit lightheaded, but nothing that would ruin this absolutely amazing moment. Then Val kissed her, hard. The taste of blood was still on her tongue, but Aq didn’t mind, she just wanted more.

Val milked a second, then a third orgasm out of the poor kitty. Each time Aq only got more sensitive and more aroused. She wasn’t even sure how many orgasms she hit, but eventually she hit one that drained her completely and she collapsed beneath Val.

“Mmm... Fuck that’s good...” Val growled softly, heavy pants exhaling puffs of steam across Aq’s face and neck. Aq, meanwhile, was exhausted and panting, with pathetic mewls coming out between her breaths. “...Might’ve overdone it on the settings on that strap-on. Wanna do this again sometime, cutie? Maybe after a less... Combative meeting?”

 

“Leave it to Val to almost fuck you to death, huh?” Willow giggled. By now Aq was pulled up into a sitting position in the petite bat’s arms. Gentle, teasing bites riddled the cat’s neck while both Val and Esra teased the rest of her body.

“Would’ve been a way to go- haah...” Aq squeaked out a moan as Esra squeezed the head of her dick gently. Over the reminiscing of Val and Aq’s first meeting, the three had teased her to the point of orgasm, and were now just winding down from that. She was purring contently, leaning back against Willow.

“All this reminiscing has made me a bit thirsty. Think we could get one last bite, dearest?” Esra smiled mischievously at her, causing the cat to blush. She was a bit light-headed, but not to the point of it being dangerous. She could handle a bit more.

“Y-yeah, just a little okay?” Aq said, only to immediately have all three of the vampires on her at once. Willow bit into her neck, Val into her shoulder, and Esra into her thigh. She squeaked in response, before relaxing back under the attention of her girlfriends. But even the brief draining caused her to get a bit woozy, and as the three pulled their mouths away from her she started to sway a bit.

“Oh dear, too much?” Willow reached up to pet Aq affectionately. “Let’s lie down, dear, you’ve had a long day.”

“I agree.” Val practically bowled Aq and Willow over, all three of them giggling as they fell onto the bed together. Aq was snuggled right in between the three vampires. Her face was buried in Val’s fluffy chest while Willow and Esra spooned her from behind.

Aq was purring up a storm, even as she almost immediately fell asleep. Val pulled up the covers, and the four of them relaxed with their favorite feline. 

They’d have to do this again sometime. Just maybe go a bit easier on the poor kitty.


End file.
